


The Days I Spend With You

by SardonicMallow



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Comfort No Hurt, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Lazy Mornings, M/M, Short One Shot, Teasing, anygays here's, it's hard to write happy stuff, more like afternoons, woochan - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-27 09:11:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18736018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SardonicMallow/pseuds/SardonicMallow
Summary: Woojin likes to tease Chan----Basically I was challenged to write something happy





	The Days I Spend With You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Intricate6](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Intricate6/gifts).



> Yeah this is real heckin short (Like 500 words my dude), but hey! Still fluffy. Y'all need to go and give love to Intricate6 for making me do this. Her fics are absolutely amazing and I 100000% recommend. Don't @ me, It's my first attempt at not completely ruining the characters with sadness.

"Is that my hoodie?" Woojin started, walking over to the couch.

"I don't know what you're talking about, kind sir."

"Chan, I can clearly see you wearing my hoodie. I was wearing that one just a few hours ago." Woojin smirked with pure adoration.

"You can't prove it."

"Really, Chan?"

The younger just smiled with a fake look of innocence. "This could be mine for all you know."

"If you weren't so cute in it, I'd fight back."

The squeak emitted from Chan was enough to have Woojin rolling over in laughter. "And you're red face just adds icing to the cake."

Chan still said nothing. The sleeves of the hoodie now pulled over his face.

As much as Woojin wanted to admit that it made him even more adorable, he decided to spare the embarrassment from the other.

"Come sit by me, the couch has more than enough room for two." Woojin patted the rough, brown material.

Chan slowly got up from his position at the table and trudged over.

Woojin ended up pulling the stalling Chan into his lap, creating even more of a flustered mess.

"I love you, Channie."

The whine from the younger stopped instantly.

Woojin could practically feel the heat radiating off of the other by now. It was magic that Chan's heart hadn't leapt out of his chest by now.

"What? I don't get a response? I'm hurt." Woojin played, voice getting more childish as he continued.

Chan, taking him seriously, quickly turned to face his boyfriend.

"No, no!" He shoved his face in the other's neck, "I love you too."

"What was that Channie? You were mumbling."

"Woojin" Chan whined once more.

Woojin waited patiently, continuing to hug his pouty companion.

"I said Iloveyou."

"Good enough for me," Woojin said as he laid back, bringing a spooked Chan down with him.

Woojin stared at Chan like this. His blond mess of curls sticking out from the hood and falling into his face, his eyes being filled with the pale sun pouring in from the bay window, and that dumb smile plastered on his face.

"What's got baby so smiley?"

"Jus' really happy."

Woojin pulled him a bit closer, moving Chan's head to rest on his chest. Their hands intertwined with subtlety.

These were the best kinds of days.

The ones where the presence of the other was enough.

No school deadline or early shift at work could disturb them now at their peaceful states. 

It wasn't often that this could happen either.

Maybe once a month. Once a month where they both had an entire day off to themselves.

One day to do nothing, but let all their love breathe free.

To spend hours just basking in the company of the other.

Some time had passed and the sun dimmed. It continued like this, slowly dimming, lulling the two boys into a state of content sleep.

Chan's soft snores filled the room as the last drop of sun left the window.

When the lovers woke the next morning, it was together and with a smile wider than most would think possible.


End file.
